The related art of that type of traveling hydraulic working machine is disclosed in JP,B 8-30427 and JP,B 8-30429.
In the related art disclosed in JP,B 8-30427, the engine revolution speed is full-automatically controlled through the steps of detecting the engine revolution speed, the output revolution speed of a torque converter, and the delivery pressure of a hydraulic pump, computing the status of a machine body based on the detected information, and then computing a final throttle command. A target traction force is thereby obtained so that a crawler slippage will not occur.
In the related art disclosed in JP,B 8-30429, a plurality of engine output modes are set beforehand, and one of the modes is selected by an operator depending on a load situation during work, to thereby obtain an engine output required in bulldozing work.
JP,B 8-30427
JP,B 8-30429